


The Empty Left

by Lagerstatte



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Skull Fucking, rapist pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagerstatte/pseuds/Lagerstatte
Summary: It was impressive, actually, Ardyn thought as he crouched down next to his curled form and used the hilt of his sword to smash Ignis' right kneecap. He was stronger than he looked, to still be able to struggle to this extent. Noctis was lucky to have him.Not so much, after he was done with him.





	The Empty Left

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=3631483#cmt3631483
> 
> Thank you for reading! Not beta read but any concrit is more than welcome.

Ardyn found him in one of the collapsed side streets, kneeling in sand-coloured rubble and smashed glass. He held an arm close to his body and was struggling to stand, tipping and falling to one side every time he tried. Blood wetted his clothes and hair, a fair but not disastrous amount.

Which was to say, nothing some healing magic couldn’t fix.

As he got closer Ardyn could hear his breathing, harsh and short, over the sound of the battle elsewhere. He was facing the other way, Ardyn approaching at his back, but even so he didn’t seem to notice Ardyn even as he stood barely ten feet away. More damaged than he appeared? Ardyn coughed politely and Ignis twisted around, losing his balance and having to brace himself on his good arm as he did so.

He was missing his glasses. He was also missing a good chunk out of his right eyebrow, his lip and the bridge of his nose. His right eye was closed, blood dripping down into it, smeared everywhere in a clearly futile attempt to wipe it clean, but his left eye was clear, open and unhurt. A potion appeared in his hand and Ardyn stepped forward to kick it away before he could use it.

‘None of that, now,’ Ardyn said, and smiled, spreading his hands.

It took just a simple spell to render Ignis too weak to fight – not unconscious, which would have been even more simple but far less fun – and then another to cut him off from the armiger. Dear Noctis wouldn’t notice, given how busy he was, but even if he did then there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Not until it was much too late, anyway.

Ignis, presumably realising quite how much trouble he was in, still managed to get to his feet, feigned making a break for the canal then dodged back to grab the potion he’d dropped earlier. Ardyn drove his sword through Ignis’ left ankle, using it to drag him backwards until the blade went through the delicate bones and tore out through the sole of his foot. Ignis screamed.

It was impressive, actually, Ardyn thought as he crouched down next to his curled form and used the hilt of his sword to smash Ignis' right kneecap. He was stronger than he looked, to still be able to struggle to this extent. Noctis was lucky to have him.

Not so much, after he was done with him.

Confident that his legs were properly disabled, Ardyn grabbed him by the collar and yanked him along until he was propped up against the broken wall of a building – a cafe, chairs and tables inside covered with dust and plaster. Ignis left a trail of blood behind him, smeared onto the stone, running between the pavement cracks. The hand of his good arm went for Ardyn’s face, aiming at his eyes; Ardyn cut the tendons in his elbow. The hand of his bad arm clung uselessly to Ardyn’s fingers tightening around his neck. Ardyn increased the strength of his spell, just a little.

‘Goodness,’ Ardyn said. ‘You act like you’ve forgotten I’ve only ever moved to help you.’

‘Noct will succeed, whatever you do,’ Ignis said, snarling out the words.

‘Of course he will, my dear,’ Ardyn said, and moved closer to kneel over his waist. ‘Now shush.’

Ignis was a handsome man, even with half his face covered liberally in blood, screwed up in agony. And it was a very appealing position he was in, slumped beneath him, pinned to the wall, face at crotch height. Still, Ardyn needed a few strokes of his hand before he was hard enough for what he intended, though of course Ignis’ expression – disgust but also panicky fear, not hidden as well as he’d probably have liked – helped matters along wonderfully.

‘Let’s see,’ Ardyn said, and summoned a short dagger. Ignis bared his teeth. ‘How would you like to go about this? I can ease things along with a little lubrication, or I can… dive right in, shall we say.’

The implication didn’t set in until Ardyn leant his hips forward and pressed the tip of his cock to Ignis’ left eye. It snapped closed before he could touch, of course, but he rubbed his cock against the soft skin of his eyelid. His hand moved up from Ignis’ neck to grip his face, hard, holding him still.

He pressed a little harder and Ignis made a sound, a short, surprisingly soft cry that went straight to Ardyn’s cock and made it throb. Ardyn leant back a little and pressed the tip of the dagger to Ignis’ eye, worming it into the crack between his eyelids. He flicked it up and sliced the upper eyelid in two.

It got blood everywhere, which was unfortunate, but trying to get him to open his eye otherwise would have been annoying. ‘Don’t worry,’ Ardyn said. ‘A simple potion will fix that one up in no time.’

The blood was warm and sticky on Ardyn’s cock, and Ardyn smeared it around a little. Ignis struggled, twisting and bucking beneath him, but it was quite useless, of course. He was crying, quite copiously, and the tears made everything very fun and slippery.

‘No,’ Ignis said. ‘Don’t–’

Ardyn pressed forward, letting go of the dagger to properly guide himself with his hand. There was a pleasing firmness about Ignis’ eyeball against the head of his cock, soft and wet and smooth, with a little give, like a skinned grape, Ardyn supposed. Or something similar. Ignis was making ragged little noises, all of that decorum and dignity long gone, his hands pushing weakly at Ardyn’s hips, wriggling with the rest of his body. Ardyn smiled as he pressed a little harder.

In the end it took two of his fingers, hooked behind the eyeball, to push it out of its socket. It didn’t quite fall out so much as just bulged to one side, still attached at the root, the white turning red as blood vessels broke inside of it. Ardyn replaced his fingers with his cock, at least as far as he could squeeze in; the fit inside was tight – tighter than comfortable, to be honest, between the eyeball and the hard socket ridge. Ardyn rocked his hips gently, barely moving at all. He grasped his cock, stroking the length of it, and scraped his thumbnail over the frenulum; his hips jerked of their own accord and he laughed as Ignis sobbed a moan, feeling the vibration of it run up his cock to his balls, hot pleasure.

‘Please–’

‘There, there,’ he said. ‘Just the tip, no need to be worried. I wouldn’t want to damage that marvellous brain of yours, after all.’

He pulled out then pushed back in again, easier now that the muscles holding the eye in place were snapped. Blood pulsed lazily around his cock head; after a moment he retrieved his dagger and pierced the eye, wriggling the blade into the pupil and destroying the soft green iris.

Clear fluid dribbled out, silky smooth, and Ardyn hummed in pleasure as he pressed his cock against the leak, squashing it down and squeezing out as much as he could manage. The eye didn’t deflate as much as he thought it would; still, there was more room inside now with the eye dangling entirely out of the socket. Ardyn pushed gently until the entirety of his cock head was in, a tight fit, trembling as Ignis trembled, still trying to push Ardyn away. Ignis’ legs scraped the floor, achieving nothing except what must be a good deal of pain for himself.

With his head pinned between Ardyn and the wall behind him, it was easy to thrust in and out – careful, though, not to break through the fragile bone at the back of his eye socket. Wouldn’t do to kill him, though the sight of his body would be a particularly good one. Oh well, never mind. He had to be alive for now.

Magic healed, but it couldn’t replace what wasn’t there any more. It’d be interesting, Ardyn managed to think beyond the swell of heat and pleasure coiling up in his belly, to see what this would turn out like. He’d find out soon enough. No doubt poor Ignis would be left behind, and then Ardyn could have some more fun with him, document it well and send it on to Noctis…

It was getting a little harder to control his thrusts, so Ardyn pressed himself in and managed to stop moving, except his hand, stroking himself with increasingly unsteady motions. He could feel his heartbeat quicken, trembling in his veins. With each stroke of his hand there was a spring in his guts being tightened, coiled up in a pool of heat and static electricity.

To see someone pinned so effectively as this, their struggles wholly useless, impaled in the truest sense of the word – Ardyn couldn’t help but roll his hips, just a little. Forcing himself into someone’s body, taking his own temporary pleasure at the expense of something so precious as an eye, with nothing they could do to stop him. And for that person to be the Noctis’ darling advisor? Powerful in his own right, and so close to Noctis’ soft heart.

Ardyn squeezed his cock, fumbling a little with the rhythm of it. His orgasm was creeping up on him, digging itself into him like long fingers, tighter and tighter and so very good. He could feel sweat prickle on his forehead, thighs tensing, and he opened his mouth to pant, short and hard. His cock buzzed with the vibration of Ignis’ stumbling cries; Ignis jerked his head in tiny, useless motions, giving Ardyn that much extra gratification through tight, wet friction more than anything else, escape least of all.

When his orgasm reached him, sliding through him uncontrollably, heat and pleasure, it was all he could do not to thrust forward, hard. Ardyn let go of his cock and braced himself against the wall above Ignis’ head, not bothering to stifle the moan rolling out of his throat.

Then it was over, and he pulled out with a wet, sucking noise. His hands felt a little weak as he wiped himself off with a handkerchief, which he dropped onto Ignis’ lap. ‘Very well done,’ he said, voice hoarse, and swallowed to clear his throat. ‘I knew you’d come around to my side of things.’

Ignis didn’t reply. He wasn’t moving at all, except for how he gasped for air, chest heaving. His eyelid more or less covered the empty left socket, even split in two, but Ardyn could see streaks of pink in the blood running down his face.

He reacted when Ardyn touched his right eye with one fingertip, jerking suddenly, hard enough to almost break from Ardyn’s grip on his face. ‘Shh,’ Ardyn said. ‘I’m afraid I’ve got less time than I’d like; pressing concerns about the battle, and all. You know how it is. So don’t worry; I’ll be quick with this one.’

It didn’t take much to push the dagger into the eye, through the eyelid. Blood and clear vitreous fluid squirted out around the edges of the blade as Ardyn twisted it. For all that he was an expert on healing magic, the boundaries around what was permanent damage were still somewhat blurry to him. He’d have to be reasonably thorough. It wouldn’t do to go to these lengths and have the eye heal well enough to be functional, after all.

Even being thorough, it only took half a minute or so. Ardyn sat back onto Ignis’ legs to inspect his work, letting go of his face to absently wipe his blood-covered hand on Ignis’ trouser leg. Hm. The deflated eyeball still hanging out of the empty socket was a nice touch, but in all likelihood it’d be removed far before Noctis ever saw it. Which meant precious little visible damage, and even less after healing.

Ardyn leant in, close enough that the brim of his hat brushed Ignis’ hair, and the stink of blood filled up his nose. ‘This is going to hurt,’ he said. ‘Hold on.’

He summoned a small ball of controlled electricity in the palm of his hand, and held it to Ignis’ left eye. Ignis screamed, and didn’t stop screaming as his skin burnt away and flesh boiled, shrivelled and died. He twisted away from the wall, but Ardyn just moved with him to pin him to the floor, feeling under the palm of his hand the meat of Ignis' face sink down until he reached bone.

Even after he was done, brushing his hands together to remove some of the burnt flakes of blood and skin, Ignis was still conscious. It was almost impressive, if he didn’t make such a pitiable picture, lying limp on the blood-streaked floor with not much more than half his face left, parts raw, parts burnt black, missing in large chunks. The eyeball had melted into the ruin of it, not visible now unless one knew what to look for. Ardyn stroked the top of his head and Ignis trembled under his hand, twitching away. ‘All over now,’ Ardyn said, bending over to whisper it in his ear. ‘A potion will – well, a potion will help a little.’

After a moment’s deliberation, he healed Ignis’ left foot. No point in all of that if he were going to simply bleed to death right there on the floor. If Ignis even registered the bones and meat of his foot stitching back together, he didn’t show it.

On his way out of the street, picking his way through the rubble, Ardyn caught sight of the potion Ignis had dropped. He crushed it under his boot, then left.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Through This Burning Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164803) by [saisei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei)




End file.
